De estrellas y malvaviscos
by Damnhiatus
Summary: Nico le recordaba a una estrella, lejana y fantasmal, casi imperceptible. Pero sus labios son dulces y suaves como un malvavisco. Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

_What if_ Apolo es el director del Campamento Mestizo. [Solangelo Post BoO]

La historia transcurre un año después de BoO. Solangelo fluff (?) para que nunca le falten malvaviscos a las noches con fogatas y una guitarra.

1221 palabras.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**De estrellas y malvaviscos**

La noche es tibia, la hoguera en el patio central entre las cabinas crepita como de costumbre elevando sus llamas tornasoles hacia el cielo estrellado en cada canción que corean con el resto de los campistas sentados alrededor en semícirculo, resunan los rasgueteos ritmicos de las cuerdas de las guitarras y liras de sus hermanos, pero había algo diferente, y no eran los malvaviscos de la primera fila quemandose por el calor, ni ver a Clovis despierto cantando animadamente, tampoco la cara más jovial de Quirón, Will puso la yema de sus dedos demasiado cerca de los trastes en un acorde por la distracción ganadose una reprimenda silenciosa de Apolo por desafinar _indigno_ aunque nadie más se hubiese percatado de aquello.

Will ya venía venir que en las actividades de mañana su padre incluiría clases de guitarra en su horario, se olvidaría de su filosofía de autoaprendizaje hasta que su hijo tocara el instrumento al revés y al derecho con maestría. No podía concebir que un sátiro tocara mejor un instrumento que uno de sus niños, impensable.

Chasqueo la lengua y estiró el brazo para que Austin cogiese la guitarra antes de ponerse de pie, se le antojaban un par de malvaviscos chamuscados, al acercarse a la primera fila se encontró con Nico en un silencioso dilema ¿Cuándo sacar el malvavisco, cuando está caliente y pegajoso o cuando está dorandose?

–¿Nunca has hecho esto, verdad?

–Travis y Connor me traían los malvaviscos mi primera semana en el campamento. –dijo Nico sin despegar los ojos del malvavisco.

Will notó que todavía traía puestas las grebas negras de su armadura por el juego de captura la bandera.

–Y has pasado el último año en el campamento sin aprender a asar un malvavisco. ¿Eso?

–Jason siempre me trae unos cuantos cuando no está besuqueandose con Piper en la fila de atrás.

–Cielos, tu nivel de supervivencia es increíble.

–Los malvaviscos no están en la lista de mi kit de supervivencia, doc.

–No es tan difícil. –dijo Will tomando un palo– Mira, pasas el extremo del palo unos segundos por el fuego para eliminar los germenes y cualquier basura de la madera. –explicó demostrandole el procedimiento– La idea es limpiar las cenizas que queden y colocar el malvavisco dejando un extremo a la vista para que no se resbale en la fogata, el truco es asarlo cerca del carbón. Vas rotandolo y listo.

Saco el malvavisco perfectamente asado, tenía el doble de tamaño y un perfecto color dorado, Will sopló la pequeña llama que se prendió en una esquina antes de regalarselo a Nico.

–Espera unos segundos para que no te quemes la lengua, y bon apetit.

–Em, gracias.

Sonrió sinceramente al ver los ojos castaños del italiano brillando de emoción cuando el sabor exploto en su boca, Will tomo otro palo y ésta vez agrego tres malvaviscos.

Recordó que al principio se le quemaban constantemente, Lee le había dicho en su momento que aunque se vieran negros seguían siendo comestibles y que siempre podía raspar el exterior, pero no tenían el mismo sabor de los que hacía su hermano. Michael solía darle sus propios malvaviscos asados cuando veía la cara frustrada de un pequeño Will Solace al que se le caía el malvavisco en la fogata o que se quemaba la lengua para luego enseñarle a hacer unos deliciosos malvaviscos asados sin que se le chamuscaran en el proceso ni se hiciera daño él. Will los extrañaba, las canciones junto a la fogata en las noches no eran lo mismo sin la voz Lee Fletcher o los acordes de Michael Yew.

Observó nostalgico a Nico quejarse luego de morder su primer intento de malvavisco asado. Estaba dorado en la parte superior pero blanco abajo, y parecía que no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para que se derritiera en la boca de un mordisco.

Will saco sus malvaviscos del fuego con una mueca de diversión dibujada en los labios antes de morder el primero. Nico le recordaba a una estrella, lejana y fantasmal, casi imperceptible en medio de una noche estrellada sin luna pero titilando entre la multitud, a veces desaparece cuando la luna brilla demasiado pero ahí está tan latente como las demás formando parte del todo.

A Will le gustan las estrellas.

Y Nico di Angelo.

–Porca miseria. –refunfuño volviendo a colocar otro malvavisco en el palo.

Ignora que lo impulso a extenderle el palo con los dos malvaviscos, quizás está nostalgico y repite las acciones de Michael o quizás sólo quiere un beso indirecto con el chico que le gusta desde el verano. Nico es considerado, le deja el último malvavisco para que pose sus labios en donde él lo hizo.

–¿Te gusta mi malvavisco?

–Es delicioso.

–Me pregunto cómo sabe tu malvavisco.

–Desabrido.

–Uh. Eso debería decidirlo yo ¿No crees?

–Confía en mí cuando te estoy haciendo un favor, no te comas mi malvavisco hoy.

–Así que, me dejarás hacerlo mañana.

–Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Nico saco su nuevo malvavisco, ésta vez más dorado pero sin alcanzar el doble de su tamaño, se dio cuenta de que los sacaba antes por el incomodo calor que adquiria el palo, él nunca había sido una persona de temperatura cálida así que las altas temperaturas le sentaban como una fiebre o las quemaduras del Flegetón pero unos malvaviscos asados no iban a ganarle.

Por un minuto mientras asaba un nuevo malvavisco se sintió tentado a preguntarle a Will por qué la música ésta noche estaba tan cursi, Nico no necesitaba mirar a sus espaldas para saber que la mayoría de los campistas estaban acaramelados comiendose a besos furtivos entre risas y canciones jurando que los sonidos humedos de sus bocas no se escuchaban, de vez en cuando se acercaban a la fogata en búsqueda de malvaviscos sin dejar de morderse los labios mutuamente y a él se le antojaba tener un fierro golpeador de parejas felices pero sólo tiene un palo, que en realidad parece una rama, con un malvavisco asandose en el otro extremo aunque desconocía el daño que podía causar un malvavisco caliente en el lugar correcto.

Porque una cosa es que lo hagan disimuladamente en la última fila donde nadie los ve y otra es que vengan a comer delante de los pobres. Y no, Nico no quiere un estúpido beso bajo un cielo estrellado con el rubio a su izquierda.

Para nada.

Aunque tampoco se aleja cuando sus caras se encuentran demasiado cerca por accidente, el malvavisco de Nico está quemandose y Will lo sabe pero le gusta la espontanea expresión que van adoptando los parpados de Nico al cerrarse mientras ambos van acortando la distancia, parece un ángel entregandose a un beso lento. Sus labios son dulces y suaves como un malvavisco, responden a su roce con una intensidad adictiva, el sonido de su respiración se pierde en el solo de la canción y Will deja de pensar si hay algo diferente ésta noche, su mundo se reduce sólo a ése momento íntimo y secreto, en la mano cálida de Nico que ha soltado el malvavisco para aferrarse a él.

Lo recibe entre sus brazos para profundizar el beso, ya no le importa si su padre incluye en la primera hora de su horario clases particulares exclusivas de guitarra porque atrapo a la estrella más grande de todas.


End file.
